


Unsteady

by castle (paigeleg)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle
Summary: Dean wants to know why, after two years, Jack still hasn’t brought Cas back
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Officially naming all my fics after songs cause I suck at titles.

The crowd exploded into applause and hollers as the officiant announced the couple man and wife. Sam Winchester picked up his new bride by the waist, lifting her easily to his height and kissed her grinning and teary eyed as she laughed into him. Eileen wrapped her lace covered arms around his neck and kissed him back, happier than either one of them thought they could be. His brother, Dean, stood next to him, happy for his brother and clapping along with the applause. Sam and Eileen made their exit, waving and smiling at everyone who had shown up for their wedding and headed for the reception. The crowd began to follow. 

Dean, however, stayed behind. He took in his surroundings, feeling calm as he looked at the forest clearing they had found to hold the ceremonies. It was minimally decorated with chairs and flowers, but it was perfect for Sammy and Eileen. The most important thing was those two had each other, and that’s all they really needed. He knew he was supposed to be happy for his brother, and he was, but he couldn’t help but think he would never have that. Not that he was being pessimistic, but the one thing he needed to reach that level was gone. He took a deep breath and reminded himself, for the second time that day, that Cas was really gone. 

His real reason for staying behind though was standing off to the side, hidden from most people’s view. 

“Hey Jack,” Dean greeted. Jack smiled and came into view, raising his hand in his signature greeting. 

“Hello, Dean,” he replied. He said it a way that reminded Dean of Cas, but that was a flood of emotions and pain he didn’t need right now. 

“Thought you were going to be hands off.”

“I am. Selfishly I wanted to see my family experience true happiness. I’ll be leaving soon though.”

True happiness. Cas had felt true happiness when he sacrificed himself for Dean. His brother felt true happiness when he said I do. Dean would never get the chance. There was no way for him to get his happiness back unless he could somehow reach into the Empty and bring Cas back. But he couldn’t, he had been trying for the last two years. 

Dean took in the sight of Jack as realization dawned on him. He couldn’t. Jack could. 

Jack never did. 

“Why?” Dean asked, feeling stupid for not asking before. 

“Because I shouldn’t be here,” Jack answered. He assumed Dean was asking why he would be leaving soon. 

“No, I mean why not him? Why did you bring everyone but him back?”

Jack just looked at him. 

“I don’t understand,” Dean pleaded, “Just help me understand. Why, even after all this time, why haven’t you brought him back?”

Jack blinked in confusion, cocking his head to the side. 

“Dean…” he started.

“I mean he was practically your father. He protected you before who were even born Jack, he did everything for you, he loved you! And you with all that God-like power couldn’t bring him back?” Dean was yelling now, channeling all his anger and pain in the last year into Jack. 

Jack just stood there, confusion furrowing his brow. He let Dean yell at him, let him release what he had pent up over the past 24 months. As Dean continued to rant, Jack’s confusion turned into sympathy for the hunter. He finally understood what had happened. 

“Dean,” jack started again when the other stopped to take a breath, “I did.”

“You did what?”

“I brought Castiel back. It was one of the first things I did.”


End file.
